Star Scraper : A Warrior Cats FanFic
by kaluabear
Summary: Wolfkit is not an ordinary DriftClan cat, but how could anything be considered normal when the world itself she lives in is far from it? Struggling to understand her own cruel visions as well as the lifestyle she has been forced to undertake, join Wolf as she unlocks Clan secrets never even believed exist, and demons that were never meant to be born.


_**Alliances**_

 **DRIFTCLAN**

Leader ;;

Thornstar - a large dark grey tomcat with with cold amber eyes and an unusually lengthy coat, has a distinct black stripe running from his nose to tail tip

Deputy ;;

Flickersoul - a lanky ginger shecat with striking yellow eyes and a long thin tail, is adorned with cream on her muzzle, eye dots, and toes

Medicine Cat ;;

Marshtail - a small ash grey tom with glassy green eyes, is adorned with white paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip

-Rockshard

Warriors ;;

Foxdapple - a petite tortoiseshell and white shecat with soft amber eyes, has a formidable scar crossing her shoulders

Thrushleap - A thin pale brown tomcat with yellow/green eyes, has long fur and tufted ears

Whiteclaw - a pretty cream shecat with deep blue eyes and one white paw

\- Gorsepaw

Pineblaze - a chubby hairless tomcat with bulging yellow eyes and leathery pink skin

Fallowbreeze - a long legged pale grey shecat with blue and green bicolored eyes, has a fluffy white chest

\- Duskpaw

Hawkstorm - a stocky ginger brown tomcat with cold green eyes, has distinct dark stripes crossing his coat

Pearstep - a beautiful silver and cream shecat with dark green eyes, has large white paws

Rippedear - a husky silver and black tom with icy blue green eyes, has one ear completely torn off ( formerly named Hollowscar )

Shadowfox - a dark tortoiseshell shecat with piercing yellow eyes, has black splotches covering the majority of her coat

Addersnap - a lanky pale brown tomcat with gentle leaf green eyes, has white stripes and paws

Larkpelt - a small strong willed calico shecat with calm green eyes

Fishfleck - a large stocky ginger tom with intelligent green yellow eyes, has white flecks on back, head, ears and tail, as well as white paws and muzzle

Petalshine - a cloudy gold shecat with tentative blue eyes, has white spots scattered along her spine

Apprentices ;;

Rockshard - a dark brown almost black tabby tomcat with dark blue eyes, has distinctly hooked fangs

Duskpaw - a short cream tomcat with frosty amber eyes and an ashen nose dash

Gorsepaw - a stocky yet somewhat chubby silver and cream tomcat with bright green eyes, has large white paws

Queens ;;

Leopardsky - a pretty chestnut brown like shecat with gold amber eyes, has darker tabby markings ( mother of Rapidfire's kits )

Kits ;;

Rowankit - a dark brown tabby tom with hazy amber eyes, has a russet color tinting his coat

Lizardkit - a feisty pale brown shecat with golden eyes and darker tabby markings

Flamekit - a dark red brown tom with blazing amber eyes, has a shaggy cream colored underside

Wolfkit - a long legged tortoiseshell, cream, and red tabby shecat with fiery blue eyes, has a white chest and tail tip

Elders ;;

Kinktooth - an old ginger shecat with pale yellow eyes, has snaggle teeth and tufty fur that sticks up everywhere

Risingmoth - a formerly pretty white shecat with glittering yellow amber eyes, has long fur

Snakespit - a scraggly white tomcat with pine green eyes, has black splotches along his back

 **FLARECLAN**

Leader ;;

Quailstar - a beautiful dark grey shecat with dark blue eyes, has a white diamond on her chest

Deputy ;;

Lowstorm - a short white tomcat with moss green eyes, has ginger patches scattered across his pelt

Medicine Cat ;;

Mooseleg - a lean chestnut brown tomcat with large amber eyes, has thick dark brown stripes on his legs

\- Rushpaw

Warriors ;;

Tumbleleaf - a wiry pale brown shecat with leaf green eyes, has a white muzzle and large cream paws

Webwhisker - a silver tomcat with placid blue eyes, has long fur and black eartips

Yellownose - a pretty golden shecat with dark green eyes, has white fur tips

Falconswoop - a stocky dark ginger and white tomcat with flecked amber eyes, has white streaks in coat

Hollyfrost - a fluffy dark grey shecat with holly green eyes, has silver toes and underbelly

Longscar - a long legged pale gold tomcat with blue eyes, has black fur tips and a large scar running down the right side of his face

\- Dewpaw

Pinkpetal ;; a small silver shecat with pale amber eyes, has a pink nose and inner ears

Shrewclaw - a scrawny sandy grey tomcat with frosty green eyes, has a cream muzzle and white tail tip

Tabbytail - a pale brown shecat with amber gold eyes, has black tabby markings on her coat

\- Lionpaw

Ashenheart - a cranky grey tomcat with dark blue eyes, has a plumy tail and sleek coat

Cinderflare - an energetic dark grey shecat with electric blue eyes, has silver markings under her eyes

Dodgefoot - a large tuxedo tomcat with striking green eyes, has large paws

Apprentices ;;

Dewpaw - a pretty dark grey and silver shecat with holly green eyes, has white fur tips and paws as well as black ear tips

Rushpaw - a slender dark ginger shecat with amber gold eyes, has brown streaks in coat

Lionpaw - a dark ginger and white tabby tomcat with deep green eyes, has long fur and white ear tips and toes

Queens ;;

Morningshine - a dark grey shecat with silver blue eyes, has silver fur tips

(mother of Shrewclaw's kits )

Onestripe - a russet colored shecat with large amber eyes, has a cream stripe running from her nose to her tail tip

( mother of Longscar's kits )

Kits ;;

Jaykit - a sandy grey tomcat with frosty blue green eyes and a silver tail tip

Shiverkit - a dark grey and pale grey shecat with frost blue eyes and a silver muzzle

Scarletkit - a russet colored shecat with vivid blue eyes, has darker stripes on her legs and tail

Crimsonkit - a large pale gold shecat with amber eyes, has russet fur tips and a russet patch over her right eye

Elders ;;

Swoopwing - a cold cream and white shecat with bright blue eyes, has darker markings on her cheeks

Thistleheart - a ginger and russet tomcat with pale amber eyes, has a white muzzle and fur tips

 **NIGHTCLAN**

Leader ;;

Fernstar - a lethal black shecat with dark violet blue eyes and a white ear

Deputy ;;

Windracer - a long legged brown tomcat with yellow green eyes, has an oddly long tail

Medicine Cat ;;

Nettleshade - an old white tomcat with blind blue eyes, has grey patches along his coat and fur that bristles naturally

Warriors ;;

Jaggedear - a scrawny grey tomcat with shattered looking blue eyes, darker ears and tail

Hazelfoot - a petite gold and cream shecat with glittering hazel eyes, has small white flecks along her spine

Oddspots - a dark brown tomcat with wide amber eyes, has large gold patches scattered on his coat

Robinsong - a pretty dark brown tabby shecat with crisp blue eyes, has many scars on the back of her neck and ears

Emberfall - a tall jet black tomcat with soft green eyes, has many jagged silver stripes covering his coat

-Coalpaw

Littleburr - a feisty dark ginger brown shecat with blazing gold eyes, has tangled fur that sticks up randomly

Acorntail - a creamy brown tomcat with pale amber eyes, has a white tail and muzzle

Sunstream - a long legged dark gold shecat with electric blue eyes, has cream markings on her cheeks and tail

\- Larchpaw

Badgerfoot - a stocky black tomcat with green yellow eyes and a marking on his face much like the mask of a badger's

Driftwing - a slender blue silver shecat with dark blue eyes, has a white chin and toes

Ferretclaw - a small dark ginger and brown tomcat with blazing amber eyes, has dark brown ears

Juniperwish - a black and silver shecat with large violet blue eyes, has a white dash on the bridge of her nose

Apprentices ;;

Coalpaw - a lanky dark grey tomcat with dark blue grey eyes, has a black mask and tail

Larchpaw - a small dark brown shecat with yellow green eyes, has dark ginger streaks highlighting her fur

Queens ;;

Sandstripe - a pretty pale ginger shecat with sharp yellow green eyes, has white stripes on her back and tail

( mother of Oddspots' kits )

Willowbrook - a muscular silver and white shecat with icy blue eyes, has dark grey markings along her spine

( mother of Acorntail's kits )

Kits ;;

Freshkit - a pale ginger tomcat with silver eyes, has darker stripes coursing his coat

Dapplekit - a brawny silver shecat with glass blue eyes, has dark grey dapples running along her spine from nose to tail

Flashkit - a small creamy brown tomcat with leaf green eyes, has white markings under his eyes and on his ears

Kestrelkit - a pretty brown and white shecat with crisp green eyes, has darker marbled stripes coursing her coat

Elders ;;

Rubyeye - an old white shecat with red amber eyes, has a ginger hued tail and ears that are striped with a darker ginger

Spiritchaser - a large bluegrey and black tomcat with partially blind blue eyes, has one white paw

 **FLOODCLAN**

Leader ;;

Molestar - a frisky brown tomcat with narrow amber eyes, has cream on his muzzle and underbelly

Deputy;;

Pricklefoot - a bristly bluegrey tomcat with pine green eyes, has black ear tips

\- Twistedpaw

Medicine Cat ;;

Carpsplash - a young silver almost white shecat with odd pinkish amber eyes, has a white muzzle, paws, belly, and tail tip

\- Pikepaw

Warriors ;;

Grizzlyheart - a fluffy dark brown tomcat with wide green eyes, has a darker mask and stripe along his spine

Goldenflame - a feisty dark gold shecat with milky blue eyes, has lighter fur tips

Barkstorm - a large golden brown tomcat with watery green eyes, has darker streaks and tail tip

Wintersky - a long furred silver shecat with sky blue eyes, has a white muzzle, belly, chest, ear tips, and paws, as well as white dapples scattered across her coat

\- Seedpaw

Mistleblaze - a pale grey and white tomcat with minty green eyes, has black eye dots

Ravenshadow - a pretty tuxedo shecat with misty violet blue eyes, has a distinct scar across her right shoulder

Lightningfang - a lanky white tomcat with piercing yellow eyes, has black patches covering his coat

Hailfire - a dusty brown tabby shecat with blazing amber eyes, has a white muzzle, chest, and paws

Duckwing - a black and brown tomcat with hazy green eyes, has white on paws and chest

Aspenleaf - a pale ginger shecat with pale green eyes, has dark ginger stripes and a white muzzle

Nimblestep - a grey tomcat with large blue green eyes, has long legs and tiny paws

Apprentices ;;

Seedpaw - a small golden brown shecat with pale amber eyes, has small cream flecks on her coat, and cream paws, tail tip, and muzzle

Pikepaw - a hefty brown and white tomcat with faded yellow eyes, has darker speckles on the bridge of his nose

Twistedpaw - a dark gold tom with watery green eyes, has one crossed eye and a white muzzle

Queens ;;

Violeteye - a pale grey almost lilac colored shecat with light blue eyes, has white tabby markings on legs and head

( mothering Lightningfang's kits )

Tawnysnap - a pretty tortoiseshell shecat with leaf green eyes, has white dapples covering her coat

( mothering Mistleblaze's kits )

Foxbriar - a mottled dark ginger shecat with hazel green eyes, has darker streaks covering her coat

(mothering Stormglare's kits )

Kits ;;

Ryekit - a white almost silver tomcat with yellow green eyes, has a feathery tail

Pebblekit - a pretty silver white shecat with deep blue eyes, has black spots on her cheeks

Lushkit - a dark tortoiseshell and white shecat with bright green eyes, has large white paws

Heatherkit - a pale grey shecat with watery blue eyes, has darker furtips along her back

Ebonykit - a dark brown tomcat with icy green eyes, has reddish tabby markings along his coat

Osperykit - a pretty dark ginger shecat with glassy gold eyes, has black ear tips and eyedots

Stormkit - a dark grey and white tomcat with silver blue eyes, has silver markings along his coat

Elders ;;

Wishfall - an old calico shecat with mint green eyes, has extremely long whiskers

Logstripe - a dusty brown tomcat with blind amber eyes, has white stripes on his back, legs, and tail

 _Welcome to my page! I am Kaluabear but you can call me KB. Thank you for taking your time to tune in to the story. I will try to have updates every week or so, and with summer here it should be fast. I have been working on this story for a while so please review and tell me what you think! I would love your opinions and ideas. Also, please send me wether or not you would want in the perspective of one cat or multiple. Thank you!_


End file.
